narutofandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Himawari Uzumaki
|Zdjęcie=Himawari.png |Nienazwana=Nie |Kanji=うずまきヒマワリ |Rōmaji=Uzumaki Himawari |Inne nazwy= |Japoński=Yūki Kuwahara~The Last: Naruto the Movie, Saori Hayami |Gatunek=Człowiek |Płeć=Kobieta |Status=Żyje |Wiek the last=3 |Wzrost the last=93 cm-102 cm |Wzrost część 3=138 cm |Kekkei Genkai=Byakugan, |Przynależność=Konohagakure, |Klan=Klan Uzumaki |Rodzice=Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyūga |Typ mangi=Rozdział |Manga=700 |Boruto=Nie |Anime=1 |Shippūden=Nie |Boruto anime=Tak |Film=The Last: Naruto the Movie |OVA=Dzień w którym Naruto został Hokage (OVA) |Powieść=The Last: Naruto the Movie |Występuje w=Anime, Manga, Film, Powieść }} jest młodą obywatelką Konohagakure i członkinią klanu Uzumaki oraz bezpośrednią potomkinią klanu Hyūga. Przeszłość Himawari jest drugim i najmłodszym dzieckiem Naruto Uzumakiego i Hinaty Hyūga. W dniu, w którym Naruto miał zostać zaprzysiężony na Siódmego Hokage, Himawari chciała wziąć ze sobą na ceremonię pluszową pandę, lecz Boruto, obawiając się, że będzie ostatecznie musiał ją nosić ze sobą, próbował zabrać jej zabawkę. Prośba o odniesienie maskotki szybko przerodziła się w kłótnię w wyniku której, głowa pandy została oderwana od jej tułowia. Wtedy właśnie, Himawari przebudziła Byakugana i w furii zaatakowała swojego brata, pomimo jego gorliwych przeprosin. Naruto, wyczuwając jej mordercze zamiary, ochronił Boruto przed atakiem własnym ciałem, choć niestety cios pozbawił go przytomności. Widząc co atak był w stanie zrobić z jego ojcem, Boruto próbował uciec Himawari, lecz ta zdążyła swojego brata zlokalizować, gdy ten ukrywał się w szafie. Osobowość Himawari wydaje się być ciekawą i troskliwą dziewczynką, co widać, gdy pyta mamę, czy jej wujkowi Nejiemu spodobałyby się słoneczniki. Wydaje się również, że bardzo lubi swojego brata Boruto. Himawari jest pogodna i życzliwa, indywidualna, jak i taktowna i nowoczesna. Bardzo troszczy się o swojego starszego brata i na odwrót. W przeciwieństwie do swojego brata, Himawari jest bardzo dojrzała jak na młody wiek, na przykład pomaga matce w pracach domowych i jest bardzo cierpliwa. Rozumie, że jej ojciec jest Hokage i rozumie jego obowiązki, ale mimo wszystko Himawari czasami tęskni za nim i chce, żeby był w domu. Himawari nie jest bez temperamentu. Może stać się bardzo konfrontacyjna, gdy się zdenerwuje, pokazując złą atmosferę podobną do jej babki ze strony ojca, wystarczająco dużą, aby Boruto uciekł i ukrył się przed nią. Wygląd Plik:Himawari Uzumaki.png|Himawari w wieku 3 lat. Plik:Himawari's Appaerance Boruto the Movie.png|Himawari w Boruto: Naruto the Movie. Himawari posiada łudzące podobieństwo do swojej matki, mając jej ciemnoniebieskie włosy z prostą grzywką i fryzurą w stylu hime-cut. Tak jak jej brat, jej włosy sterczą po obu stronach jej twarzy oraz z tyłu, posiadając również na czubku swojej głowy, które przypomina łodygę liścia. Odziedziczyła także niebieskie oczy swojego ojca, ślady podobne do wąsów na obu policzkach, niesforne włosy oraz kształt twarzy i ust. Jest uważana za bardzo uroczą. Jako małe dziecko, Himawari nosiła różowy sweter, białą spódnicę z trzema warstwami falbanek, czarne spodnie oraz parę różowych sandałów z jasnozieloną gumką do włosów na jej ahoge. Odwiedzając grób Nejiego, nosiła żółtą bluzkę na długi rękaw z kołnierzykiem i pomarańczowym kreskowym wzorem, który przypominał słonecznik, czerwone szorty i żółte sandały shinobi. W Boruto: Naruto the Movie, nosi jasnożółty sweter z kapturem na długi rękaw z niebieską koszulką pod spodem, która posiada wzór płatków kwiatu oraz różową spódnicę z dwoma warstwami falbanek. Nosi także długie, czarne zakolanówki bez palców oraz sandały shinobi w kolorze fuksji. Umiejętności Pomimo jej braku treningu jako kunoichi, Himawari ukazała znaczący potencjał, będąc w stanie przerazić swojego genialnego starszego brata pod wpływem wściekłości i znokautować swojego ojca przy pomocy pojedynczego ciosu w czasach bycia małym dzieckiem. Byakugan thumb|Byakugan Himawari. W wieku 3 lat — wynikając z jej pochodzenia jako Hyūga — Himawari podświadomie przebudziła Byakugana w przepływie wściekłości po tym jak jej ulubiona zabawka została zniszczona przez Boruto. W anime, jej dziadek, Hiashi, otwarcie wyraził jak imponujące było przebudzenie przez nią Byakugana w tak młodym wieku. Po aktywowaniu, jej standardowo niebieskie oczy przyjmują biały i czysty wygląd charakterystyczny dla Byakugana. Dzięki niemu, posiada prawie 360° pole widzenia (z wyjątkiem małego ślepego punktu na kręgosłupie) i jest w stanie widzieć przez solidne powierzchnie i może nawet jasno dostrzec system przepływu czakry. Pomimo braku wcześniejszego treningu, była w stanie szybko dostosować się do jego mocy, a także uczynić efektywnym jego użycie. Taijutsu thumb|left|Himawari nokautuje swojego ojca. Himawari może podświadomie używać taijutsu Jūken. To pozwala jej na chirurgiczne wstrzyknięcie czakry do punktów czakry przeciwnika za pomocą różnych uderzeń, aby uszkodzić organy wewnętrzne swojego celu lub manipulować jego systemem przepływu czakry za pomocą jedynie minimalnego kontaktu. Używając tego w połączeniu z jej Byakuganem, według oceny Hinaty, pojedynczy cios od niej był precyzyjny i wystarczająco silny, aby osoba straciła przytomność na cały dzień, a w anime była w stanie znokautować również ogoniastą bestię. Himawari ukazała również zwodniczą siłę i prędkość, będąc w stanie wyrzucić Boruto z pokoju. Nowa Era Himawari towarzyszy matce podczas odwiedzin grobu wujka, pytając jej czy podobałyby mu się słoneczniki, które przyniosła. Hinata odpowiada jej, że tak, ponieważ nazywają się tak samo jak ona. Himawari mówi, że następnym razem chciałaby przyjść tam z bratem. W dniu jej urodzin, Himawari i jej matka robiły porządek w gabinecie Naruto, gdy znalazła starą podartą kurtkę ojca i pokazała ją matce, Hinata uśmiechnęła się. Później spotkali się z kolegami z drużyny Boruto w wiosce i Himawari z podnieceniem powiedziała mu, że muszą się spieszyć do domu na jej urodziny. W nocy Naruto nie był w stanie wrócić do domu, aby świętować urodziny córki, więc wysłał swojego klona, który po pewnym czasie zniknął i upuścił tort urodzinowy. To rozgniewało Boruto, który wcześniej ostrzegł Naruto, aby nie przegapił imprezy, a sama Himawari zdenerwowała się mniej niż jej brat. Gdy Boruto wrócił do domu po drugiej turze egzaminu na chunina, Himawari z podnieceniem pogratulowała mu. Później poszła na ostatnią rundę egzaminu na Chunina z matką, by oglądać walkę Boruto z Shikadaiem. Mocno ucieszyła się, gdy Boruto wygrał walkę, aczkolwiek został zdyskwalifikowany za oszukiwanie. Himawari pyta matkę, czy Boruto zrobił coś złego, ale Hinata milczała i po prostu przytuliła ją bez odpowiedzi. Gdy Momoshiki i Kinshiki pojawili się nagle i zaatakowali arenę, uciekła z matką. Po ataku, kiedy Hinata została ranna podczas próby ochrony Naruto, Himawari z niepokojem stała przy łóżku matki, trzymając ją za rękę, kiedy Sakura ją leczyła. Po zakończeniu walki, Himawari jadła śniadanie z rodziną. Po śniadaniu, jej ojciec i brat przygotowywali się do wyjścia. Powiedziała ojcu, aby nie zapomniał o swoim obiedzie i dała mu go, zanim wyszedł z domu. Ciekawostki *Imię "Himawari" (向日葵) oznacza "słonecznik". Po odwróceniu dwóch pierwszych znaków kanji, znaczą one "Hyūga" (日向), co może być odczytane jako "Hinata", co powoduje, że jej imię jest odniesieniem do imienia jej matki oraz klanu Hyūga. *Himawari i Boruto są jedynymi znanymi potomkami klanu Hyūga, którzy początkowo nie posiadali Byakugana. Jednakże Masashi Kishimoto zamierzał dać im Byakugana, ale zapomniał przed opublikowaniem rozdziału 700. Zostało to poprawione w specjalnym rozdziale Zai no Sho, gdzie Himawari obudziła Byakugana. Cytaty *(Do Boruto) "Braciszku~… Planujesz bawić się ze mną w chowanego~? Jesteś tutaj...? Hehehehehe." *(Do swojej matki) "Następnym razem może przyjdziemy razem z braciszkiem!" Źródła